demigodshavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Azhag
"No surrender. No retreat. Only freedom to all who follow light and goodness. We are steel, death and doom to darkness. We are light. We shall never abandon the innocent. We are born for freedom. We live for freedom and we die for freedom. Let all know that as long as a single soilder stands the fire of hope will always burn. We are the Legion of Azhag. We serve the dragon lord and the mighty empire and we know no fear!!" -The universal oath of the Legion of Azhag The Leigon of Azhag(LOA) is an army of Super-soilder marines and Dragon Riders. It is stationed in Draconic Empire and are sworn to protect it. They are also known to deploy to defend earth. They are a highly religous and effective fighting force. Forces of the Empire Organization (Main Article: Chapters) The chapters are the core of the Legion. In the event a huge battle the whole chapter will be mobelized. In smaller insurgencies only a part of the chapter is deployed. Each Chapter is made up of about 1000 soilders; this is not an exact number however. Chapters usually only recruit enough to keep this number stable. The Chapter is lead by a Chapter Commander. Companies Each chapter is is split into 10 compaines of about 100 soilders, 10 squads each. The first company is made up of veterans, specialist squads and other high ranking officers. The 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and 6th companies; known as War Companies; are made up of 1 Command Squad, 3 Basic Squads, 3 Combat Squads, 2 Recon Squads and 1 Rider Squad. The 7th, 8th, 9th and 10th companies; known as Reserve Companies; are made up of souly Basic Squads(7th), Combat Squads(8th), Recon Squads(9th) and Rider squads(10th). Squads Each company is split into 10 squads of 10 soilders. There is 1 Command Squad, 3 Basic Squads, 3 Combat Squads, 2 Recon Squads and 1 Rider Squad. Each squad(except the Command Squad) has a Sergeant to lead it and a Corpral as second in command. Squad Types *Basic Squads *Combat Squads *Recon Squads *Rider Squads *Veteran Squads *Company Command Squad *Chapter Command Squad Squad designation is shown on the right part of the breastplate; in the form of a number. Weapons (Main Article: Weapons of The Draconic Republic) LOA weapons are highly advanced and extremely effective. Most are projectile weapons and some are energy-based weapons. Every weapon is handbuilt by weaponsmiths who dedicate their lives to building, repairing and maintaining all weapons of the empire. In the hands of a soilder of the Legion a weapon becomes a hailbringer of death to evil. Marine weapons are built oversized and overpowered to fit the marines super-human abilities. Rider weapons are magically enhanced and highly advanced﻿. They share much of the same technology and designs with their brother army The Grand Army of Olympus, as they share the same creator. Ranks Rider Ranks (lowest to highest) *'Cadet', a soilder still in training who has spent most of their life in the Chapter's Fortress *'Apprentice,' a soilder who has graduated from cadet and has been paired with a master who will continue their training. *'Private,' an apprentice who has learnt all they can from their master and are now inducted into the chapter's army and will fight in many wars to come. *'Corpral,' when a private serves long enough a promotion is extremely likely. They are the second in command of a squad *'Sergeant,' a soilder who has earnt veteranship and who shows leadership qualities is often made the leader of a squad. *'Veteran, '''a soilder who has fought for a very long time and has earnt veteranship. *'Veteran Corpral,' a soilder who has been a veteran and is experienced to be the second-in-command of a veteran squad. *'Veteran Sergeant,' a very powerful soilder who is most likely next in line to command the company. *'Commander,' An extremely powerful warrior who is only answers to the Chapter Commander *'Master,' a soilder may choose to become either a veteran or a master. A master stays in the Fortress and teaches, trains and is known to go on small missions wth an apprencetice. They rarely go into battle. *'Elder,' a master who has been serveing for a very long time is considered an elder and often advices the Chapter Commader and trains soilders. *'Chapter Commander,' the one and only master of the whole chapter, he/she also serves as the commander of the 1st company. Marine Ranks (lowest to highest) *'Cadet', a soilder still in training who has spent most of their life in the Chapter's Fortress *'Private,' a marine cadet who is ready to join a squad *'Corpral,' when a private serves long enough a promotion is extremely likely. They are the second in command of a squad *'Sergeant,' a soilder who has earnt veteranship and who shows leadership qualities is often made the leader of a squad. *'Veteran, a soilder who has fought for a very long time and has earnt veteranship. *'''Veteran Corpral, a soilder who has been a veteran and is experienced to be the second-in-command of a veteran squad. *'Veteran Sargent,' a very powerful soilder who is most likely next in line to command the company. *'Commander,' An extremely powerful warrior who is only answers to the Chapter Commander *'Chapter Commander,' the one and only master of the whole chapter, he/she also serves as the commander of the 1st company. Other Titles Priests Priests are the religous and morale officers of the chapters. They are both mage, warrior and healer for their brothers and sisters. In the earliest stages of training if a soilder shows signs of pure dedication to the gods along with other traits they may be trained as a priest. Blacksmith Blacksmiths are a powerful and extremely intelligent officer of a company. They are incharge of manageing gear, repairing weapons etc.. they do not stand alone in this as 50 Weaponsmiths are apart of the company's staff. Healer Every company often has about 5''' Healers''' who operate independantly and 1 who stays in the company command squad. They are highly trained soilders who have advanced education in all forms of medical services. LOA rarely goes to battle without a healer present. Origins The Legion was given to the god of Dragons Zachary, to be a souly dragon rider order. He however felt that he could do alot more with an army of both soilders and riders. As a mortal he played alot of Warhammer(a table-top strategy game with a very rich lore). The science-fiction game called warhammer 40K had an army called the Space Marines. Which after doing some reseach he felt that the space marines were one of the perfet armies ever thought of and based most of LOA off of the Space Marines. So much so that everything from the war cries to the weapons can be traced back to that lore. ﻿﻿ Category:Organizations Category:Legion of Azhag Category:Draconic Empire